1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to methods and systems for managing point-of-use par levels. Specifically, aspects of the present invention are directed to optimizing a product supply chain, including managing and maintaining an optimum product inventory with respect to stock levels, frequency of use, and replenishment intervals for products in a clinical setting.
2. Background of the Related Art
One problem that exists in the art today is that there is no consistent or sufficient method and system for point-of-use entities, such as hospitals, to effectively manage their inventories of point-of-use products, including preventing over- and/or under-stocking of specific products and ensuring optimal delivery schedules and/or product quantities. Further, there is no sufficient method and system for effective inventory management of point-of-use locations, such as emergency rooms or nursing stations, which house a number of point-of-use products. In addition, although many of these entities have inventory data available, they do not have the inventory expertise and/or the analytical capability to obtain the optimum par levels, delivery schedules, and/or delivery quantities.
Yet another problem in the art today is that there is currently no sufficient method and system for a consumption-driven approach to the supply chain to ensure a stable demand pattern and inventory management environment. There exists no sufficient method and system today that allows point-of-use entities to optimize internal delivery costs for various products or point-of-use locations.
In addition, there currently exists no sufficient simulation tool that would allow a point-of-use entity to implement various strategies or scenarios of product use for setting optimal product par levels, optimal delivery schedules, and/or product quantities, nor is there a sufficient simulation tool that would allow a point-of-use entity to select and implement a specific strategy/scenario.
There remains a need in the art, therefore, for methods and systems that ensure effective management of point-of-use products, including preventing over- and/or under-stocking of specific products, and optimal delivery schedules and/or product delivery quantities. There is yet another unmet need in the art for effective inventory management of points-of-use, such as emergency rooms or nursing stations, which house a number of point-of-use products. There is a further unmet need in the art for methods and systems that implement high-level inventory expertise and/or analytical capabilities to obtain optimum point-of-use parameters, such as par levels, delivery schedules, and/or delivery quantities. There is yet a further unmet need in the art for a consumption-driven approach to the supply chain that ensures a stable demand pattern and inventory management environment. There is yet a further unmet need in the art for methods and systems that allow point-of-use entities to optimize internal delivery costs for various products or point-of-use locations. There is a further unmet need in the art for a simulation tool that allows point-of-use entities to implement various strategies or scenarios of product use for setting optimal product par levels, optimal delivery schedules, and/or product quantities, and that allows a point-of-use entity to select and implement a specific strategy.